Shadow X Harry Potter
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: It's been two months since the Black Arms destruction. However not all of them has been destroyed and they retreated to the wizarding world with Voldemort. Shadow and Sonic go to Hogwarts. I did chapters 1-6 and part of 7 a year ago.
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

It's been two months since the Black Arms invasion and the commander was in the training room, watching Shadow train with his Black Arms powers. Shadow's Black Arms powers came from a capsule that had his hidden power within it.

"How's he doing with his powers?" asked the commander, looking at a solider.

The soldier looked at the commander and replied, "He's doing great sir. He can control his powers more than when he defeated Black Doom."

"Excellent" smiled the commander.

"Dark Beam!" shouted Shadow, attacking a dummy. It hit the dummy with extreme force and fell to the ground. Shadow smirked, "I've gotten the hang of this."

"So you have" smiled the commander, from behind. Shadow looked at the commander and saluted. "At ease Shadow. I have a mission for you and Sonic. That reminds me, could you go get Sonic and bring him to the main room?" exclaimed the commander.

Shadow's eyes turned back to normal as he stated, "Sure." Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported to Tails' workshop.

In Tails' workshop, Sonic and Tails were talking while they were watching a movie. "You know without Eggman, it's pretty boring around here" sighed Sonic.

"Yeah, but atleast the war's over" smiled Tails. All of a sudden, Shadow appeared in front of them.

They both freaked out and Sonic exclaimed, "Don't scare us like that dude."

"We have a mission to do Sonic and the commander wanted me to get you" explained Shadow.

"Woohoo! Finally some action!" shouted Sonic, excited.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

When they teleported, Tails sighed, "I guess we'll just have to watch the rest of the movie later." Tails turned the DVD player off and went to build something.

In G.U.N, the commander was in the main room. Shadow and Sonic appeared behind him and the commander turned to them.

"What's the mission commander?" asked Sonic, excited.

"You two are going to London tommorrow" explained the commander.

"Why's that sir?" asked Shadow, confused.

"You are going to a magic school called Hogwarts. There has been some Black Arms soldiers spotted near there" explained the commander.

Shadow's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "I thought I destroyed them all with the Black Comet."

The commander shook his head and explained, "You two msut go there as humans and pretend to be students in Hogwarts. Tails will be able to help you make devices that can help you in Hogwarts."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get ready" smiled Sonic.

Shadow thought, 'I got a bad feeling about this.' Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and shouted, "Chaos Control!" They teleported to Tails' workshop.

In Tails' workshop, Tails was working on the X-tornado. All of a sudden, Sonic and Shadow appeared infront of him.

Tails was startled and stated, "Don't do that."

"Sorry fox-boy" stated Shadow.

"Tails, we need you to make us a wand" explained Sonic.

"Will you also make a device that could turn us into humans?" asked Shadow.

Tails was confused and asked, "What for?"

"We have to go to Hogwarts tommorrow because there's been Black Arm sightings there" replied Sonic.

"Alright then, I'll do my best" smiled Tails, going to his desk. Tails got a bunch of equipment out and explained, "I should have everything done by tonight." Tails got working on the equipment.

In Hogwarts, a man with long white hair with a white beard was in his office thinking about the attacks that's been happening lately. 'What is this supposed to mean? Is it Lord Voldemort, or someone else?" the man thought. His thoughts were interupted when a woman with brown hair and a green cloak came in his office.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have more new students coming to Hogwarts this year" explained the woman.

"Who are they Professor McGonagall?" asked Dumbledore, standing up.

"Their names are Sonic and Shadow Hedgehog. It says here that they are muggle born and are brothers" explained McGonagall, looking at the imformation.

"Ah brothers. They must be close if they're going together. We shall see them in Hogwarts in two days" smiled Dumbledore. They both went out the room to rest for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000

In G.U.N, Shadow was in his room, asleep. He was having a vision of a bald man reviving someone. He dropped blood in a cauldron and a light came out of it. All of a sudden, a black creature came out of the cauldron and it laughed evily.

Some Black Arms soldiers bowed down to it and the man greeted, "Welcome back Black Doom."

Black Doom looked at the men and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Voldemort and I revived you with your son's blood" replied the man. Black Doom then laughed evily.

Shadow woke up and screamed while sitting up, quickly. He was sweating all over his body and breathing heavily.

"Wha-What is that?" stuttered Shadow, putting a hand on his head. All of a sudden, his head glowed. He looked at his mark and it stopped glowing after a minute. Shadow lied back down and went back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Dursley household, a boy with black hair named Harry Potter was lying in his bed. He was excited to go back to Hogwarts because one, to get away from the Dursleys. It was also because he would be able to see his friends again.

"Well, I'll have to go to Diagon Alley tommorrow. I'm sure Uncle Vernon will take me there since he just wants to get rid of me" smiled Harry. His white owl, Hedwig squaked almost in agreement. Harry then fell asleep. When he was asleep, his scar glowed for a second.


	2. To London

**Chapter 2: To London**

In Shadow's room, Shadow woke up hearing a knock on his door. "Who is it?" asked Shadow, getting up.

"It's Rouge. Can I come in?" asked Rouge.

Shadow smiled, "Of course love." Rouge came in and noticed that he was all sweaty.

"Why are you so sweaty?" asked Rouge, concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" assured Shadow, putting his shoes and gloves on.

"Alright, Tails, Sonic, and the commander are waiting for you in the main room" explained Rouge. Shadow nodded and they went to the main room.

000000000000000000000000

In the main room, Tails gave Sonic a device and he asked, "What's this?"

"I'll explain when Shadow gets here" replied Tails. Shadow and Rouge came in the room. Tails handed Shadow the device and explained, "This is the device that you need to turn into a human. You can also turn back into a hedgehog when you need to."

The commander handed Sonic and Shadow some clothes and explained, "Put these on before you turn into a human."

Sonic and Shadow did so and Tails explained, "Now push the middle button to turn into a human." Sonic and Shadow pushed the middle button and they transformed into humans. Shadow had black hair with red streakds and tan skin. Sonic had blue hair and peach skin.

Sonic looked at himself and smiled, "Cool!"

"When you two get to London, search for the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, find a man named Rubeus Hagrid. He will help you get to Diagon Alley" explained the commander.

Tails handed them the wands and stated, "Good luck."

"The copter will take you to Privet Drive. That's where a boy named Harry lives. He'll help you get to London" explained the commander. They both nodded and went to the hanger.

Rouge looked at them leave and thought, 'Becareful Shadow.'

0000000000000000000000000000

In the hanger, Sonic and Shadow went in the helicopter. "Take us to Privet Drive" ordered Sonic.

"Alright" stated the soldier, starting the helicopter. After the soldier started it, they took off.

In the Dursley household, there was a banging on Harry's door. "Wake up! We have to take you to London to get rid of you for a year!" shouted a woman, over the door. Harry got us and started to get dressed. He packed up his things and went out of the room.

"Come on boy! Let's go!" shouted a man.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" stated Harry, running down the stairs. They both went outside and Harry saw a helicopter above him.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the helicopter, the speaker turned on and stated, "We're landing." After that was said, they landed by Harry's house.

Sonic and Shadow got out and Harry asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Sonic" smiled Sonic.

"My name's Shadow. If it's not too much to ask, we need help to get to the Leaky Cauldron" exclaimed Shadow.

"I can take you to the Leaky Cauldron. Uncle Vernon, we need to take them to London to" smiled Harry.

Uncle Vernon sighed, "Fine, bring in more freaks like you." Everyone got in the car and drove off to London.

In the car, Harry greeted, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you" smiled Sonic. Sonic then looked at his forehead and asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but what's with the scar?"

Harry looked sad and replied, "When I was a baby, a man named Voldemort killed my parents and gave me this scar."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" stated Sonic, sad.

"It's alright" stated Harry. Harry looked at Shadow and smiled, "I would like to know more about you to Shadow. What was your life like so far?"

Shadow looked at Harry and exclaimed, "You shouldn't know anything about me."

"We're here. Now get out!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry, Sonic, and Shadow got out and Harry explained, "The Leaky Cauldron is this way." Sonic and Shadow nodded and followed him to the Leaky Cauldron.

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore was walking down the hall until he heard something. He turned to see a man with black hair that is almost to his soldiers.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore" greeted the man.

"Professor Snape, good to see you" smiled Dumbledore.

They both started to walk and Snape explained, "I fear these creatures are searching for someone and he's coming to Hogwarts tommorrow."

"Who?" asked Dumbledore, concerned.

"I don't know, but this boy must be important" replied Snape. They continued to walk down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile outside of Hogwarts, Voldemort smirked, "He will be there tommorrow night and soon after we will strike." The soldiers cheered and they couldn't wait to attack the one who killed Black Doom. Voldemort laughed and shouted, "Soon, we will rule this world together and bring Harry Potter and Shadow to their doom!"


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

In London, Harry was leading Sonic and Shadow to the Leaky Cauldron. Shadow was thinking about the vision he had last night.

'What does this all mean? Who was that man who revived Black Doom?' Shadow thought, confused.

Sonic noticed and stated, "Earth to Shadow."

Shadow snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Sorry, must have zoned out there."

"I do that sometimes to at Hogwarts. Sometimes I hear these voices that no one could hear" exclaimed Harry.

"What kind of voices?" asked Sonic, confused.

"Probably from Voldemort" replied Harry. "Ah, here we are. I'm sure Hagrid is waiting for us" added Harry, when they were infront of the Leaky Cauldron. All three of them went in.

In the Leaky Cauldron, everyone heard the door open and saw Harry, Sonic, and Shadow. The owner looked at them and greeted, "Welcome Harry Potter. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Sonic" smiled Sonic.

"I'm Shadow" stated Shadow. At that point, a huge man with black hair and black beard came to them.

"You two must be the new first years. You three follow me to Diagon Alley" smiled the man.

"Hi Hagrid" smiled Harry. Everyone followed Hagrid to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

In the back of the Leaky Cauldron, there was a brick wall. Hagrid placed his wand on some parts of the wall and it moved. Sonic and Shadow were amazed when the wall opened.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" exclaimed Hagrid. They all walked through and Sonic and Shadow were amazed. There were magic shops all over. Wands, brooms, owls, you name it. They stopped when they overheard a conversation next to them.

"When I was in the the muggle world, I heard that Black Doom was finally killed, but guess what? It was his son that killed him" smiled a wizard, excited.

Hagrid went to them and asked, "Really? Black Doom is finally dead?"

The wizard turned to him and smiled, "Yes. Now we don't have to be afraid that he'll come for us every 50 years like he used to."

Shadow, Sonic, and Harry went over to them and Shadow asked, "How do you know Black Doom?"

The wizard looked at him and replied, "Black Doom has been torturing us every 50 years. Now that he's dead, we don't have to worry anymore."

"Who's Black Doom?" asked Harry, confused.

Shadow looked at Harry and replied, "Black Doom was the Black Arms dark lord."

All of a sudden, a voice was heard behind them that smirked, "So Potter, you got yourself some new friends I see."

They turned to see a boy with blonde hair and Harry growled, "Shut up Malfoy." Malfoy smirked, getting an idea.

"You're just jealous because I have a rich family and you don't. Oh wait, you have no family at all." Harry was going to fight Malfoy until Sonic stopped him.

"Don't try to pick a fight. He's just trying to get to you" exclaimed Sonic, holding him in place.

Hagrid shouted, "You slimy snake! You don't even know how it feels like to have no family! It feels like you have yer' heart ripped out!"

Malfoy smirked, "Like I care."

Shadow looked at Malfoy and growled, "You better just shut the hell up."

Malfoy looked at Shadow and asked, "Why should I?" Shadow had an evil grin on his face.

"If you don't want to be beat by me" grinned Shadow. Shadow's eyes changed and Malfoy freaked out by it.

"Wha-What's with your eyes!" shouted Malfoy, pointing at him. Shadow laughed in an odd voice and Malfoy ran away, screaming.

Shadow's eyes turned back to normal and Sonic smiled, "Nice one Shadow." Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled a bit.

"No problem" smiled Shadow.

"Good on threatenin' aren't you" asked Hagrid.

"At least when I need to" replied Shadow.

'What did Malfoy mean by his eyes?' Harry thought.

"Now, we need to go shopping for school. You go Harry, first years will shop with me" explained Hagrid. Harry nodded and went somewhere else. Hagrid looked at Sonic and Shadow and asked, "What do you already have?"

"We got wands" replied Sonic.

"Alright, all you need are cloaks and owls" explained Hagrid. They went to get cloaks.

00000000000000000000000000000

In one of the shops, Hagrid, Sonic, and Shadow came in. "How may I help you?" asked the owner, looking at them.

"We need robes for these two first years" replied Hagrid.

"Oh right this way you two" smiled the owner. Sonic and Shadow nodded and followed him. They got to the room where their cloaks were going to put on. They both went on a platform so that the owner could measure them. When he measured them, the owner smiled, "I'll be back with your cloaks."

The owner left the room and Sonic looked at Shadow. He noticed that Shadow has zoned out again.

"Hello? Earth to Shadow" stated Sonic.

Shadow snapped out of it and stated, "Oh sorry."

"Okay, what's wrong Shadow?" asked Sonic, concerned.

Shadow looked at Sonic and replied, "Well...Last night I had a vision of Black Doom being revived by this guy named Voldemort." The owner over heard this and listened.

"Isn't that guy the same one that Harry mentioned earlier?" asked Sonic.

"It seems that way. Still, what kind of connection does Black Doom have with Voldemort?" replied Shadow. All of a sudden, Shadow's hand glowed a bit through his glove. Shadow looked at his hand and it stopped glowing.

"What was that about?" asked Sonic.

The owner came in and exclaimed, "So, you're Black Doom's son. Only in human form." Shadow looked at him and nodded. "Let me warn you. The Black Arms and 'He who must not be named' will hunt you down and take some of your blood to revive your father. Now here are your cloaks and good luck to you. You're going to need it" explained the owner.

The owner handed them their cloaks and Shadow exclaimed, "Thanks for the warning. We must be going." After that was said, they left the shop.

0000000000000000000000000000

While they were walking to the next shop, Hagrid asked, "What were you two talkin' about in there?"

"Nothing important" replied Shadow. They got to the shop and went in.

They saw owls everywhere and Hagrid smiled, "Now go ahead and pick one." Sonic chose a snow white one while Shadow picked an obsidian black one. Hagrid paid for the owls for them and went out of the shop.

"I'll name this one Meelyn" smiled Sonic, naming his owl.

"I'll name this one Slater" stated Shadow, also naming his owl. They saw Harry with a red haired boy and a brown haired girl.

They went up to them and Sonic smiled, "Hey Harry."

"Hi guys" smiled Harry, looking at them.

"Who're they Harry?" asked the boy, confused.

"This is Sonic and Shadow" replied Harry.

"Hi there, I'm Ron Weasley" smiled the boy.

"I'm Hermoine Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you" smiled the girl.

"Hi" smiled Sonic and Shadow.

All of a sudden, a woman with red hair came to them and exclaimed, "Come along dears, we have to get to the house."

"Can Sonic and Shadow come to?" asked Ron.

The woman looked at them and smiled, "Of course. Now come along dears. We have a big day ahead of us." After that was said, they went to the Weasley's house.


	4. A Horrible Night

**Chapter 4: A Horrible Night**

In the Weasley's house, everyone went in the house. They were greeted by two twin boys with red hair.

"Hey guys" greeted the boys, in unison.

"Fred, George, go get the guest beds ready. We have two new visitors" smiled the woman.

"Alright mom" stated the boys, in unison.

The woman turned to Sonic and Shadow and greeted, "My name is Mrs. Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you dears. Now, I hope you boys are hungry because supper is almost ready."

"Yay food!" shouted Sonic.

Shadow sighed and thought, 'Why did the commander have me partner up with the faker?'

All of a sudden, a man with red hair came in the room and shouted, "Black Doom's finally dead! Black Doom's finally dead!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him with a big smile on her face and asked, "R-Really? H-He's dead?"

"It's been a couple months and you just found out?" asked Shadow, looking at the man.

The man looked at Shadow and replied, "I just heard from a wizard that's been to the muggle world and saw Black Doom be killed by his son. I can't remember his name though. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Weasley."

"Supper's ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Everyone went to the table and a red haired girl named Ginny was talking to Sonic.

Harry looked at Shadow and whispered, "Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Harry and whispered, "Yes?"

What you did earlier, thanks" exclaimed Harry.

"For what?" asked Shadow, confused.

"You stood up for me when Malfoy said those things. Why did you help me anyway?" replied Harry. Shadow closed his eyes remembering what happened 50 years ago. Harry noticed this and asked, "You alright?"

Shadow opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Let's just say I know how it feels to lose a family." Harry knew he didn't want to go on with the subject and continued eating. When all of them were finished eating, they all went up to their rooms to rest. Shadow was sleeping with Ron in his room while Sonic was sleeping with Harry in the guest room.

0000000000000000000000000000

In Ron's room, Ron handed Shadow some pajamas. "Here. I'm sure these will fit" smiled Ron.

"Thanks" stated Shadow, taking them.

They both changed into their pajamas and Ron exclaimed, "I wonder who Black Doom is."

"He's the dark lord of the Black Arms and almost killed all the humans" explained Shadow.

Ron looked at him and asked, "That's creepy, but why would he want to destroy the humans in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing though. He's going to be revived by his son's blood" replied Shadow, looking at Ron.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, a bit creeped out. Shadow didn't answer him and started to go to bed.

"Night" stated Shadow, going to bed.

"Night" stated Ron, also going to bed. They both fell asleep.

In the guest room, Harry was moaning in his sleep. He drempt Voldemort tried to kill him. When Voldemort was about to strike, Harry woke up screaming, "Ahh!"

Sonic woke up startled and complained, "Man, you have nightmares like Shadow does."

Harry looked at him, confused and asked, "Why does he have nightmares?"

"Well...He dreams of his family mostly. He dreams of them being murdered in front of his eyes" replied Sonic, sad.

"Then that's why he stood up for me" exclaimed Harry.

"Don't tell Shadow I said that" exclaimed Sonic. Harry nodded and they both went back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

In Ron's room, Shadow was having the same vision he had last night. Ron couldn't sleep from all the moaning in his sleep so, he decided to wait for him to wake up.

In Shadow's dream, Black Doom was revived. "Welcome back Black Doom" greeted the man.

"Who are you?" asked Black Doom, looking at the man.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I have revived you from your son's blood" replied Voldemort. Black Doom then laughed and that's when Shadow woke up.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shadow woke up, sitting up quickly. He was sweating all over and was breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"It's just a nightmare" replied Shadow. All of a sudden, they both heard something coming towards them. Shadow sensed it was a Black Arm and warned, "Ron, prepare yourself." Ron did so and the door burst open. A Black Arm was there alright, but two black figures were by it.

Everything started to get cold and Ron shivered. "Sh-Shadow, watch out. Those are dementors" warned Ron, shivering. The dementors went towards them while the Black Arm disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000

In Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, they heard the crash a few doors down. "What was that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's go find out" replied Mr. Weasley. They got out of bed and went out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000

In Ron's room, they both dodged the dementors. Shadow's eyes changed and shouted, "Dark Spear!" The spears hit a dementor, but it just got up again.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron, amazed.

"This is no time to talk" exclaimed Shadow, in an odd voice. Ron found the voice creepy and stopped talking. All of a sudden, Ron was grabbed by a dementor.

"Help!" shouted Ron, panicing.

Shadow looked at Ron and shouted, "Hang on!" All of a sudden, Shadow was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the wall by a dementor. Both dementors were trying to suck their souls out and Shadow winced while Ron was screaming.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in the room and looked in horror. "Go get Sonic and Harry!" shouted Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nodded and went out to Sonic and Harry.

00000000000000000000000

In the guest room, Mrs. Weasley came in the room and shook Harry and Sonic awake.

"What's with the wake up call?" asked Sonic, sitting up.

"You two come with me" ordered Mrs. Weasley, panicing.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Shadow and Ron need your help" replied Mrs. Weasley. They both nodded and went out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000

They arrived and Harry and Sonic looked in horror. "Shadow! Ron! Hang on!" shouted Sonic.

Harry took out his wand and shouted, "Expecto...Putronom!" A white light went to the dementors and they fled from it. Shadow and Ron fell to the floor. Before Shadow passed out, he heard a familiar scream and he was shouting out, "M-Maria!"

Sonic went over to Shadow and tried to wake him up. "Don't worry. They'll wake up in the morning" assured Harry, going up to Ron. Sonic placed Shadow on his bed and Harry placed Ron on his bed. They all went out of the room not noticing Shadow's hand was glowing.

00000000000000000000000000

In Hogwarts, McGonagall explained, "Albus, the Weasley's household was attacked.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"They were looking for a boy that is there, but I don't know who" replied McGonagall. They continued to walk down the hall.

000000000000000000000000

Outside of Hogwarts, Voldemort was yelling at a Black Arms soldier. "Are you mad! Sending dementors to kill them! We can't afford to have him dead yet! We need him to revive your lord!" shouted Voldemort, furious. All of a sudden, the soldier felt a sharp pain in his heart and it collasped to the ground, dead.

Voldemort looked at the rest of the soldiers and shouted, "If you disobey me, you'll end up like him!" The soldiers nodded and Voldemort looked at the sky. "Soon, you will be revived Black Doom" laughed Voldemort.


	5. Platform 9 3 quarters

**Chapter 5: Platform 9 3/4**

In Shadow's dream, he heard a voice. **"Shadow wake up"** it stated. Shadow opened his eyes to see a dark glow.

"Haven't seen you for a couple months" exclaimed Shadow, sitting up.

"**Yes it's been a while. Are you alright?"** asked the glow.

"I feel like crap. What were those things?" replied Shadow.

**"I don't know, but I'm sure that it was Voldemort that sent them" **exclaimed the glow.

"It couldn't have been. I mean come on, he dosen't want me dead yet" exclaimed Shadow.

**"Why?"** asked the glow, confused.

"I had this...vision. Voldemort wants my blood in order to revive Black Doom" explained Shadow.

**"I see. Oh, you must go get ready for Hogwarts. Until we meet again" **exclaimed the glow, disappearing.

0000000000000000000000000

Shadow woke up to see Ron next to him. Shadow sat up and asked, "Uhh...What happened and why does my head hurt?"

"Dementors attacked us last night. If it wasn't for Harry, we would be dead" replied Ron, helping Shadow off the bed. They both got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000

Everyone saw Shadow and Ron come down the stairs and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "You two gave us quite a scare last night." Mr. Weasley looked at Shadow and saw his eyes were normal now.

'That's funny. His eyes were different last night. It couldn't be...him' Mr. Weasley thought.

00000000000000000000000

Two days ago in London, Mr. Weasley was exploring more of the muggle world. He saw a box with a screen on it near a window.

He went to it and exclaimed, "This is quite interesting. The muggles are genius'. Huh?"

There was a battle on the screen and the reporter explained, "As you can see, Black Doom was killed a couple months ago by his son, Shadow the Hedgehog." Mr. Weasley had a smile on his face and went to the Ministry of Magic to tell everyone.

0000000000000000000000000000

Back in the present, Mr. Weasley asked, "Shadow, may I have a word?"

Shadow looked at Mr. Weasley and replied, "Uh...Sure." They got to a place where no one could hear them.

"Are you who I think you are?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow, confused. All of a sudden, Mr. Weasley grabbed Shadow's hand and took his glove off. His eyes widened as he saw the mark of the Black Arms.

"It is you" whispered Mr. Weasley. "You're his son" added Mr. Weasley. Shadow sighed and pulled his hand away from Mr. Weasley. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" assured Mr. Weasley. He left Shadow alone and went to the others. After a couple minutes, he decided to join the others.

Shadow placed his glove back on and sat at the table. When they finished eating, they all went in the car and drove off to London.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry noticed that Shadow zoned out again and asked, "You alright Shadow?" Shadow snapped out of it and looked at Harry.

"I'm fine...it's just..." replied Shadow.

"Just what?" asked Harry, curious.

"Before I passed out, I heard a girl screaming in pain and I was screaming her name" replied Shadow, looking down.

"I heard a scream to on the train when a dementor attacked. It was my mom screaming" explained Harry.

They arrived at the train station and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Alright, let's hurry up. You wouldn't want to miss the train." After that was said, they got out of the car, got their things and went in the station.

0000000000000000000000000000

In the train station, they were running to their destination. They all stopped between nine and ten and Sonic asked, "Where's our ride."

"You'll see" replied George. Fred and George got in position and got ready to run to the wall between nine and ten. They both took off and went through the wall. Sonic and Shadow were amazed.

"I'm not going through a freaking wall" exclaimed Sonic.

"Too bad faker. You're going anyway" smirked Shadow. Ron ran through the wall. Then Percy and Ginny.

Harry went through the wall and Mrs. Weasley stated, "Go on dears." Shadow and Sonic took position.

Sonic gulped and stated, "Here goes." After that was said, they went through the wall and were amazed. They saw a sign that said, "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4." "Let's get this mission started" smiled Sonic, excited. Shadow nodded and they went in the train.

0000000000000000000000000000

In the train, Sonic and Shadow sat down when the train started. "Well, what do you think Hogwarts will be like?" asked Sonic, looking at Shadow.

"I don't know, but the way things are going, there will be a lot of action" replied Shadow, looking at Sonic.

A boy with black hair and a robe came in and asked, "Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, no problem" smiled Sonic, looking at the boy. The boy came in a bit nervous and sat down next to Sonic.

"I'm Nevil Longbottom. Who're you two?" greeted the boy.

"I'm Sonic and this is Shadow" smiled Sonic.

A woman came in and asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"We'll take three choclate frogs and three jelly beans" replied Nevil. The woman handed him the treats and Nevil gave Sonic and Shadow one of each.

"Wow, thanks Nevil" smiled Sonic, opening the jelly beans. Nevil smiled and Shadow looked at te choclate frog package.

"These aren't real frogs right?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, but they can get away" replied Nevil. Shadow opened the package and the choclate frog jumped out. It went out the window and it was gone. "Darn luck" pouted Nevil, looking out the window. Shadow looked at the package and saw a portrait of a man with long white hair and beard.

He read the name and stated, "Dumbledore."

"That's one of the most powerful wizards in this world" explained Nevil, looking at Shadow.

"Really?" asked Shadow.

Nevil nodded and explained, "He's also the headmaster of the school."

"Eww...this bean tastes like vomit" exclaimed Sonic, disgusted. Nevil and Shadow laughed a bit and Sonic asked, "What's so funny?"

They stopped laughing and Nevil replied, "Sorry Sonic, we couldn't help it."

"Yeah, you're reaction was a bit funny" exclaimed Shadow.

Sonic blushed in embarrasment and muttered, "You both just shut it." After a few hours of talking, Nevil and Sonic took a nap. Nevil was tired while Sonic was just bored. Shadow looked out the window and looked at the sky.

'I wonder how...she is up there with the Professor and the Doctor' Shadow thought, thinking of what happened 50 years ago when Black Doom attacked. He then thought about the vision of Black Doom being revived. 'Is Black Doom really going to be revived? If so, I'll be ready' Shadow thought. Shadow saw Hogwarts about a couple miles away and woke up Nevil and Sonic.

"Wake up, we're almost there" explained Shadow, shaking them.

They both sat up and Sonic asked, "Are we there?"

"We're a couple miles away" replied Shadow.

"Sweet" smiled Sonic. After 10 minutes they were there.

Sonic, Shadow, and Nevil got off the train and Nevil smiled, "See you two at the feast."

"Later" smiled Sonic. After that was said, Nevil went to a different direction while Sonic and Shadow followed the other first years.


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat**

Sonic and Shadow saw Hagrid and went up to him. "Hey Hagrid!" smiled Sonic.

Hagrid looked at them and greeted, "Aye guys, now first years follow me." They followed Hagrid to the boats and Hagrid explained, "Only three in each." Everyone got in and Sonic and Shadow got in a boat with a black haired girl. They sailed to Hogwarts and everyone looked in amazement.

It looked like a palace and Sonic smiled, "Cool." When they got to land, everyone got off the boats and followed Hagrid inside the castle.

0000000000000000000000

Hagrid stopped and explained, "Just go up the stairs and you will meet up with Professor McGonagall." Everyone went up the stairs and chatted along the way. Everyone got to the top of the stairs and saw a woman with brown hair and a green cloak.

The woman looked at them and greeted, "I'm Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your houses in a few minutes. You will be tested by our expert in order to place you in a house. Please wait here until I get back." She went into the Great Hall while everyone chatted.

"Great, a test" groaned Sonic, in a sarcastic tone.

"It could be worse" stated Shadow.

"Yeah" stated Sonic.

Professor McGonagall came out and exclaimed, "We're ready for you." After that was said, they entered the Great Hall.

00000000000000000000000

Sonic and Shadow looked around in amazement. There were four tables of each house, a front table where all the Professors were, and a ceiling that looked like a night sky. They stopped in front of a stool with a hat on it. McGonagall picked up the hat and took out a list of names.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and be sorted into your houses" explained McGonagall. She looked at the list and shouted, "Rebecca Slater!" A girl with black hair sat on the stool.

McGonagall sat the hat on the girl's head and the hat shouted, "Sllytherin!" All the Sllytherins cheered for her and Rebecca went to the table in the far right.

"John Samson!" shouted McGonagall. A boy with blonde hair sat on the stool and McGonagall set the hat on the boy's head.

"RavenClaw!" shouted the hat. The RavenClaws cheered and John went to the table next to the Sllytherin's table.

"Derrick Samson!" shouted McGonagall. A boy with blonde hair like John does sat on the stool. McGonagall set the hat on Derrick's head.

"RavenClaw!" shouted the hat. The RavenClaws cheered again and Derrick went to the RavenClaws.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" shouted McGonagall. Sonic gulped and sat on the stool.

McGonagall set the hat on his head and it exclaimed, "Hm...this is rather interesting. You have lots of courage, want action most of the time, and compassion. For this you will be placed in...Griffondor!" The Griffondors cheered and Sonic sighed in relief and went to the table by RavenClaw. Sonic saw Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George, Ginny, and Nevil.

"Hey guys" smiled Sonic, sitting next to Nevil.

"Your brothers next Sonic" smiled Hermoine. Sonic thought she meant Shadow and looked to the front.

"Shadow Hedgehog!" shouted McGonagall. Shadow sighed and sat on the stool. McGonagall set the hat on Shadow's head.

The hat exclaimed, "Hmm...very interesting. Courage, Compassion, but an evil side to you. The evil inside you is unknown. You will be placed in...Sllytherin!" Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George, Ginny, Nevil, and Sonic gasped. The Sllytherins cheered except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Shadow went to the Sllytherin table and Ron exclaimed, "Maybe he tricked us in order to get information on Harry. Why else would he be in Sllytherin?"

"No way! Shadow's not like that" protested Sonic.

"Oh now you're defending a Sllytherin? What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Hermoine, furious. Sonic was silent after that. Now their mission was going to be harder.

Dumbledore went up to the stand and explained, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements. First, Professor Madison is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck Professor." Everyone clapped for him and Dumbledore continued, "Second, there have been attacks near the school. We think they are after someone or something in our world. I must warn you, this evil is as strong as Lord Voldemort. Now, let the feast...begin!"

Dumbledore clapped and food appeared on the tables. Sonic and Shadow just looked at it and ate. Harry wondered if Shadow tricked them, then why did he stand up for Harry?

Shadow was eating until a voice exclaimed, "So, you're with us now? You're just pathetic" Shadow turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Not you again" muttered Shadow, irritated.

"Hmph! Why did you stand u for Potter?" asked Malfoy, confused.

Shadow growled, "That's none of your business."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed and Malfoy exclaimed, "I think I hit a sore spot. Don't worry, I'll find out eventually." After that was said, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left.

000000000000000000000000000

All of them finished eating and the prefects lead each house to their dormontries. Sonic went with the Griffondors while Shadow went with the Sllytherins. Sonic was wondering why everyone hates Sllytherins.

"Come on, give Shadow a chance" exclaimed Sonic, looking at Ron.

"No way! I wouldn't trust a Sllytherin even if my life depended on it!" shouted Ron, furious. Sonic decided to stop talking and continued walking.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Sllytherins were almost to the dormontry. Shadow thought, 'Without that blue faker in the same house as I am, this mission is going to be harder. Especially when the Black Arms are looking for me. They must want revenge for killing their dark lord.'

They got to the dormontry and the prefect explained, "Boys, the left. Girls, the right. You all should get some rest for tommorrow." Shadow went to his side and saw that his stuff was already there. Shadow took his shirt off and lied down on his bed. After a few minutes Shadow and the rest of the Sllytherins went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000

The Griffondors were in the dormontry and Sonic asked, "Why do you hate Sllytherins so much?"

"Sllytherins are stupid rich snobs. They are spoiled, bratty, and most importantly evil" replied Ron.

"Well...Shadow's not like that. He's the most compassinate person I know. Just give him a chance" exclaimed Sonic.

"We aren't giving him a chance. End of story" exclaimed Ron. They all went to sleep except for Sonic.

'Don't worry Shads, they'll give you a chance eventually' Sonic thought, falling asleep.


	7. Classes

**Chapter 7: Classes**

It was morning in Hogwarts and Shadow woke up. 'At least I didn't have that nightmare again' Shadow thought, standing up. The other Sllytherins in the room got dressed as well and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sonic woke up and yawned. He stood up and got dressed. "Good morning Sonic" greeted Harry.

"Morning Harry" smiled Sonic.

"I was wondering, why do you trust Shadow even if he's a Sllytherin?" asked Harry.

"He's my friend that's why" smiled Sonic.

"Will you guys hurry? We'll be late for breakfast!" shouted Ron, getting impatiant. They al went out of the dormartryand went to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, everyone was eating their breakfast. Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and asked, "If Sonic and Shadow are brothers, why did Sonic get sent to my house and Shadow got sent to Snape's house? Plus, they're both muggle born."

"I don't know, but we must find out who those creatures are after first" exclaimed Dumbledore. They then ate in silence.

Shadow was eating his breakfast until he felt wind over him. "Alright faker, what's up?" asked Shadow, turning to see Sonic.

"Don't you think we need a plan?" asked Sonic.

"We'll find out eventually. In the meantime go back to your table. Everyone is getting suspicious over there" exclaimed Shadow, looking over at the Griffondor table. Sonic followed his gaze and went back to the Griffondors.

When Sonic got back to the table, Hermoine shouted, "What were you doing there! Sllytherins are our enemy! You should know that!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to say hi to Shadow!" Sonic shouted back. The Griffondors were looking at him and Sonic sweatdropped. He sat down on his seat and began eating.

Shadow heard the commotion and thought, 'Why make a fool of yourself faker?' He took a bite of his sausage and a sip of his orange juice.

"Hey there you freak" laughed a voice behind Shadow.

Shadow looked behind him and exclaimed, "Hey there weirdo."

"Very funny" growled Malfoy in a sarcastic tone. He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle came up behind him.

"What's the matter? Can't do anything without your little bodyguards?" exclaimed Shadow, smirking.

"That's it you stupid mudblood. Crabbe, Goyle, grab him" ordered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him by the arms.

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone saw what was happening and Snape tried to break them up. "Now now, we can't have this first year beat up" exclaimed Snape. Crabbe and Goyle let go of Shadow's arms and went back to Malfoy.

"I'll get you next time mudblood" exclaimed Malfoy, leaving him. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

"Are you alright boy?" asked Snape, looking at Shadow.

"I'm fine" replied Shadow, as he continued to eat. Snape nodded and went back to the teacher's table.

0000000000000000000000000000

Everyone finished breakfast and they looked at their schedules. It seemed like Sonic and Shadow had their first class together. They then followed some other first years to the dungeons.

0000000000000000000000000000

The dungeons felt very cold. There were cauldrons all over the dungeon and also some desks. The stone walls and floor looked so boring to Sonic.

"What a great classroom" muttered Sonic, in a sarcastic voice.

"Why would the class be in the dungeon?" wondered Shadow.

"Dumbledore picked the dungeons for potions class" explained a voice behind them to see Professor Snape.

"You're the potions teacher?" asked Sonic. Snape nodded and went behind his desk.

"Go to any cauldron. That will be your assigned cauldron for this year" exclaimed Snape. Everyone went to a cauldron and Snape explained, "Today, I will just be explaining what we're doing this year. For one, I'm Professor Snape. I am head of the Sllytherin house. I will not accept childish behavior in this class. Nor will I accept any whining about how I do this class."

The instructing went on and Sonic was getting really bored. 'When will this be over? I wanna kick some Black Arm butt' Sonic thought, bored. He smiled thinking of kicking every Black Arm soldier he ever came across.

Snape saw Sonic daydreaming and went over to him. He hit Sonic's head and exclaimed, "I will also now accept daydreaming in this class."

Sonic rubbed his head and groaned, "Ow." Snape continued to explain the rules.

"You did it now Sonic" whispered Shadow, snickering.

"Shut up Shadow" whispered Sonic, annoyed.

0000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang and everyone got out of the dungeon. Sonic and Shadow checked their schedules. Sonic had Transfiguration while Shadow had History of Magic.

"See you later faker" exclaimed Sonic, walking away from Shadow. Shadow nodded and went the other way.

000000000000000000000000000

In Transfiguration, everyone got there. Professor McGonagal was behing her desk. "Choose a seat and that will be your seat for the year" exclaimed Mrs. McGonagall. Everyone chose their seats and McGonagall started to explain the rules.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Griffondor house. I will not tolerate with rude behavior. Also in my class, you should get good grades" explained McGonagall.

Sonic got bored again and thought, 'This is boring like in the dungeon. Well, atleast the room looks better.' He tried to listen as McGonagall explained the rules.

00000000000000000000000000

A few minutes earlier in History of Magic, Shadow just got in the room. 'At least nobody saw me use Chaos Control to get here' Shadow thought.

All of a sudden, a ghost came in the room and exclaimed, "Choose your seats and that will be your seats for the year." Everyone chose their seats.

'Is this ghost our teacher?' Shadow thougt, choosing his seat.

"Hello. I am Professor Filtwick. I am the ghost of RavenClaw. I will not tolerate with childish behavior. You will stay silent as I'm teaching." explained the ghost. The instructing continued and everyone was getting bored.

All of a sudden, Shadow's hand glowed and he winced. He hid his hand just before Professor Filtwick went over to him. "Is something wrong?" asked Professor Filtwick, a litte concerned.

"I-I'm fine" replied Shadow. Professor Filtwick continued to explaine the rules. Shadow looked at his hand and it stopped glowing. 'What was that about?' Shadow thought, confused. He thought he might as well talk to Sonic about this.

00000000000000000000000000000

The bell rang and Sonic and Shadow saw that they have Defense Against the Dark Arts together. They went to the class.

00000000000000000000000000000

The classroom for the class looked amazing. There even were stairs up to Professor Madison's office. Professor Madison come out of his office and exclaimed, "I'm Professor Madison, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, choose your seats and they will be your seats for the year. Sonic and Shadow chose to sit next to eachother just in case the other had important information. Professor Madison began to explain the rules while Sonic and Shadow were talking about what happened last period.

"For some reason, my mark glowed again in History of Magic" explained Shadow.

"You think it's a warning?" asked Sonic, concerned.

Shadow shrugged and replied, "Maybe."

Professor Madison went over to them and exclaimed, "No talking while I'm talking." He went on explaining the rules. They tried to listen.

It's finally time for lunch. "Yahoo! Time to eat!" shouted Sonic.

"Again, why did the commander have to partner me up with you?" Shadow complained.

"What is that supposed to mean faker?" asked Sonic, annoyed.

"I'd rather have Rouge as a partner that's what I mean" exclaimed Shadow.

"Why? Oh, so you can make out with her?" asked Sonic, grinning.

Shadow blushed at that statement and shouted, "Shut up!"

"Well, what do we have here?" exclaimed a voice from behind.

Sonic and Shadow looked behind them to see a man with long blonde hair. The man grabbed Shadow's gloved hand and looked at it.

"Let go!" shouted Shadow, trying to break free.

Harry saw this and went over to them. "Let go of him Lucious!" shouted Harry.

Lucious looked at him and exclaimed, "Defending for a Sllytherin eh?"

"Let go of my friend!" shouted Sonic, getting ready to fight Lucious. All of a sudden, Shadow's hand glowed and Lucious smiled.

"Well, what do we have here?" wondered Lucious, out loud.

Dumbledore came and asked, "What's the meaning of this Lucious?"

Lucious let go of Shadow and his hand stopped glowing. Lucious left and Dumbledore asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" replied Shadow, going in the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000

Shadow sat at the Sllytherin table looking at his hand. 'What the hell is going on? When that guy touched me, my hand glowed' Shadow thought. All of a sudden, Shadow felt dizzy.

000000000000000000000000

Sonic saw Shadow and he was about to pass out. Sonic caught Shadow before he hit the floor. "Shadow, you alright?" asked Sonic, concerned.

"Look! The mudblood fainted!" shouted Malfoy, laughing.

Everyone else laughed except for Harry and the others. Harry went towards Sonic and Shadow and offered, "I'll help you get him to the Hospital Wing."

"Thanks" smiled Sonic, grateful. They both carried Shadow and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at them, surprised and decided to follow them.

000000000000000000000000000

Lucious laughed in the halls of Hogwarts. 'I have to tell this to the dark lord' Lucious thought, still laughing.


	8. The First Attack

**Chapter 8: The First Attack**

In Shadow's dream, he opened his eyes and groaned. **"Are you alright Shadow?"** asked the dark glow next to him.

"I'm fine. Any warning?" replied Shadow, looking at the glow.

**"You've gotten the routine didn't you?" **asked the glow, chuckling.

"Pretty much" replied Shadow.

The glow chuckled a little more before he warned, **"The Black Arms are going to attack Hogwarts in a few minutes. You must hurry."**

"Where in Hogwarts?" asked Shadow, staying calm.

**"In the Great Hall"** replied the glow.

"They're really looking for something to kill eh?" exclaimed Shadow, chuckling.

**"Now hurry!"** shouted the glow, disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shadow opened his eyes and saw Sonic and Harry above him. "What's the warning?" asked Sonic. Harry looked confused.

"The Black Arms are going to attack the Great Hall. We have to get there fast" replied Shadow, as he stood up.

"That's across the school. How are we going to make it there on time?" asked Harry. Sonic looked at Shadow and he nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Chaos Control?" asked Shadow. Harry shook his head. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald from his pocket and shouted, "Grab on to me!"

Harry and Sonic did so and Shadow shouted, "Chaos Control!" Dumbledore came in and looked in shock. He decided to go back to the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000

In the Great Hall, everyone saw a glow in the middle of the room. Shadow, Sonic, and Harry came out of it. "Where's Dumbledore?" asked Shadow.

"He followed you three out of the room" replied McGonagall, standing up.

"Damn. The Black Arms are going to attack any second now and Dumbledore isn't in here!" shouted Sonic, irritated.

"Calm down Sonic" exclaimed Shadow. All of a sudden, they heard a crash. Shadow's hand glowed and he stated, "They're here."

Black Arms soldiers came from everywhere. The students screamed and paniced.

Sonic chuckled and asked, "You ready faker?"

Shadow smirked, "You bet." Sonic and Shadow began to attack the Black Arms. Shadow's eyes changed and he shouted, "Dark Spear!"

Everyone was surprised with his eyes and voice changing. Dumbledore came in seeing the destruction. The students were trying to fight back, the teachers were fighting back, and the Black Arms are killing some students. What really caught his attention was Sonic and Shadow killing Black Arms left and right as if they were trained for this.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Shadow, as he attacked two Black Arms soldiers.

"Dark Beam!" shouted Shadow, as he attacked four Black Arms soldiers.

"Stupify!" shouted Harry and some other students, as they attacked one Black Arms soldier each.

"Nice work!" shouted Shadow, as he looked at Harry. Sonic spindashed a Black Arms soldier.

"Cool! We can spindash in human form!" shouted Sonic.

"In that case..." whispered Shadow. He jumped high in the air using his shoes and spindashed five Black Arms. He landed on the floor.

A Black Arms soldier was going towards Shadow with a dagger and he saw it. "Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldier. Dumbledore came in and helped.

"What are these things!" shouted Ron, trying to attack one of them.

"They're Black Arms soldiers. Servants of Black Doom" replied Shadow. A Black Arms soldier stabbed the behind Ron in the stomach and she screamed.

"Harry" whimpered Ron, sweating. Suddenly, a Black Arm grabbed him and took him in front of the room.

"Humans, if you don't wish for this boy to die, hand over the son of Lord Black Doom at once" exclaimed the soldier in a different language. Ron screamed in panic and everyone was wondering what he said. Shadow knew what he said and pointed at the soldier.

"How about you stop being a coward and fight him. Also, how do you know he's even in here?" exclaimed Shadow. When the Black Arm was about to answer, a portal came out in front of him. Shadow's hand glowed and he covered it, wincing. Harry's scar started to hurt as well. 'Stupid hand' Shadow thought, wincing. The pain increased inside of the both of them and Voldemort came out of the portal.

"Where is a student named Shadow?" asked Voldemort, grinning.

Harry's eyes widened and he wondered, 'What does Voldemort want with Shadow?'

"Show yourself or this boy will die" exclaimed Voldemort. Ron paniced and Shadow hid himself to get a clear shot without being spotted.

"Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the Black Arm and Voldemort. The attack hit the Black Arm in the heart and it released Ron. Voldemort got hit in the arm and saw that it was a black spear.

He grinned and exclaimed, "So, you are here son of Black Doom. Show yourself!" All of a sudden, Shadow kicked Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort fell over and looked up.

"Shadow. What's going on?" asked Harry, confused. Shadow ignored him and looked at Voldemort.

"You really want to revive my father eh? Well too damn bad because I'm going to make sure he stays dead!" shouted Shadow. All of a sudden, Shadow was grabbed from behind by two Black Arms soldiers.

He struggled as Sonic went to try to help him. "Get off of my friend!" shouted Sonic, going towards Shadow. Two more Black Arms grabbed Sonic and he also struggled.

"Let them go Tom! What do you even want with this boy!" shouted Dumbledore, worried for his students.

"Dumbledore. This boy is a Black Arm. You should have noticed. I'm just getting rid of him for you" exclaimed Voldemort, looking at Dumbledore.

"If you mean taking some of my blood and reviving Black Doom to get rid of me, then you are one crazy lunatic" whispered Shadow. Voldemort heard that and gave Shadow a look of anger.

"Shut up Black Arm!" shouted Voldemort, taking out his wand. Voldemort got ready to strike when Shadow smirked.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow. He disappeared and reappeared behind Voldemort. He kicked him in the back of the head and Voldemort fell to the floor. Sonic broke free from the Black Arms grip and kicked them to the wall.

"Finally! I kicked some Black Arms!" cheered Sonic. Voldemort sat up and looked shocked.

"Surrender now Voldemort. You're surrounded" exclaimed Shadow as everyone pointed their wands at Voldemort. Voldemort growled and stood up.

"We must retreat! We'll come for his blood another time!" ordered Voldemort. All of the Black Arms nodded and started to teleport away.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Sonic. Sonic and Shadow launched themselves at Voldemort, but he teleported away. They hit the floor and groaned. Shadow's eyes turned back to normal.

"Damn it" whispered Shadow. Sonic and Shadow stood up.

"What does Voldemort want with you Shadow?" asked Dumbledore. Shadow and Sonic looked at Dumbledore.

"I was hoping to avoid this" stated Shadow.

"Why? So you can kill Harry without being spotted?" asked Ron, glaring at Shadow.

"You know if I wanted to kill him, then I would've done it in Diagon Alley! If you think I'm the bad guy, you're wrong!" snapped Shadow, irritated. Everyone seemed surprised by his out burst.

"Sorry. It's just Shadow got accused of some other stuff" stated Sonic, sweatdropping. 'Like after we saved the Earth from stopping the ARK from crashing into the Earth' Sonic thought.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof" explained Shadow. He took out his Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!" He disappeared from the room.

"Everyone get to class. I will ask wizards to search for Voldemort" ordered Dumbledore. Everyone started to get to class except for Harry and Sonic.

"You coming Harry?" asked Sonic, as he started to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later" replied Harry. Sonic nodded and left. Harry stood there for a few more minutes and went to his dorm.

When Harry got to his dorm, he got his broom, opened the window, and flew out.


	9. Conversation

**Chapter 9: Conversation**

Shadow was on the roof, looking at the sky. 'What am I supposed to do? If Voldemort gets my blood, Black Doom will be revived' Shadow thought. All of a sudden, he heard someone come towards him. He looked behind him to see Harry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shadow.

"I just thought you would like some company" replied Harry, sittin beside him. He placed his broom on the roof.

"That's very thoughtful of you" stated Shadow, looking at the sky. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Do you know what Voldemort wants with you?" asked Harry.

Shadow looked at him and replied, "He wants my blood in order to revive my father."

"Aren't you supposed to be happy with a father?" asked Harry, confused.

"I killed him for a reason. That reason is to keep the world safe" replied Shadow. He looked down and whispered, "Like I promised her."

"Mind if I join in?" asked a voice from behind. They looked behind them to see Sonic.

"I thought you were supposed to be in class" smirked Shadow.

"I ditched. Besides if I don't cheer you up, Rouge would pretty much beat me up" exclaimed Sonic.

"Who's Rouge?" asked Harry, confused.

"My girlfriend" replied Shadow.

"Yeah and she would beat me up if I don't take care of him" smiled Sonic.

"I can take care of myself faker" smirked Shadow.

"What about when you passed out to have that vision huh? You needed help there" smirked Sonic.

"That was only one time" exclaimed Shadow, looking at Sonic.

"Oh yeah? What about when you were attacked by the Black Arms in G.U.N? Also the time when-" smirked Sonic.

"Okay! I get it!" shouted Shadow, irritated. Harry laughed at this.

00000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was in his offie and thought about what happened in lunch. He wondered, 'What does Voldemort want with Shadow? I might as well ask him.' He used his magic to search for him. He found him on the roof with Harry and Sonic.

He teleported to the roof.

0000000000000000000000000000

Shadow, Sonic, and Harry saw a glow behind them. When the glow disappeared, they saw Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" asked Shadow, coldly.

"I wish to talk to you Shadow. Will you please come to my office?" replied Dumbledore.

Shadow sighed, "Fine."

"Wait Shadow. What if it's a trap?" whispered Sonic, as he grabbed Shadow's arm.

"If it is, I'll use Chaos Control to get out" whispered Shadow. Sonic nodded and released Shadow arm. Shadow went towards Dumbledore.

"You two should go back to class. I assure you that your brother will be safe Sonic" assured Dumbledore. Sonic nodded and followed Harry to his broom. They both took off.

"Shadow hold my arm" ordered Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Shadow.

"Just do it" replied Dumbledore. Shadow placed his hand on Dumbledore's arm. They teleported to Dumbledore's office. Shadow felt dizzy and placed a hand on his head.

"Woah! What the hell was that! It's different from Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow, looking at Dumbledore.

"I used my magic to teleport us to my office" explained Dumbledore. Shadow understood what he said.

"What's this all about?" asked Shadow, curious.

"I need to ask you a few questions. They will involve your life and what the situation is right now" replied Dumbledore, as he sat on a chair by his desk. Shadow nodded and sat on the other chair across from Dumbledore.

"Who were those aliens that are with Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"They are the Black Arms. They are aliens from the Black Comet. However, the comet was destroyed by Black Doom's son" explained Shadow.

"Isn't Black Doom supposed to be dead?" asked Dumbledore. Shadow nodded. "Why are the Black Arms with Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"They want Black Doom's son's blood in order to revive Black Doom. However, they will have to catch him first" replied Shadow.

"Where is his son? It seems that they are after you. Who are you really?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"That's none of your buisness" replied Shadow, irritated.

"If you tell me, we will be able to stop Voldemort before it's too late" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Look! I'm just a normal student who knows magic! Will you just drop the subject!" shouted Shadow, as he left the room. When he left the room, Dumbledore didn't seem convinced. Dumbledore turned on the speaker.

"Will Professor Snape come to my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm on my way sir" replied Snape through the speaker. Dumbledore turned it off and waited for Snape.

0000000000000000000000000

Shadow was in the hall when he senced a Black Arm approaching. He hid behind a wall and saw an army of Black Arms going through the hall.

'Where are they going?' wondered Shadow, glaring at the soldiers. Three professors went towards them.

"What are you doing here!" shouted one of the professors. The soldiers stayed silent and took out their daggers and guns.

"If you wish to fight, they we'll fight back" exclaimed another professor. Shadow reconized the professor to be Professor McGonagall. The professors got ready to attack.


	10. Blood Sample

**Chapter 10: Blood Sample**

The professors readied their wands. The Black Arms readied their weapons.

"Stupify!" shouted the Professor, attacking the Black Arms. The attack hit some Black Arms, but they just got back up.

'They don't stand a chance. I have to do something to help them' Shadow thought. Shadow's eyes changed and he showed himself. "Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the Black Arms. The attack hit five soldiers in the heart and died.

"Shadow! You're supposed to be in class!" shouted McGonagall.

"Look if I didn't come, then you would be dead soon" exclaimed Shadow, in a different voice.

"It's nice to see you again Shadow" exclaimed one of the soldiers, in a different language.

"Well, it's not so pleasant to see you" exclaimed Shadow, in the same language. The professors were surprised that Shadow can understand them.

"Let us take your blood to revive our lord. If you do, we'll let you live" exclaimed another Black Arm, in a differnt language.

"Hmph! I don't think so" stated Shadow, in a different language. Shadow ran to the Black Arms. "Dark Beam!" shouted Shadow, attacking the Black Arms. The attack hit one in the heart and was dead.

"How do you know how to kill them?" asked a professor.

"I fought them before. All you have to do is aim for the heart" replied Shadow. The professors nodded and began to attack.

"Stupify!" shouted the professors, attacking the soldiers. The attack stunned three soldiers and just stood there.

"Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the stunned Black Arms. The attack hit them in their hearts and died. One Black Arm went towards Shadow with a dagger in his hand. Before Shadow could react the Black Arms stabbed him in the stomach.

"Agh!" screamed Shadow, eyes wide with pain. The professors looked in horror. The Black Arm saw the blood come out of his wound adn got out a vial. He placed the vial under the wound and blood poured into it. The Black Arm released the dagger from Shadow's stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Now we have the key to Black Doom's revival" exclaimed a soldier, as he held up the vial full of Shadow's blood. They teleported away from the castle.

"D-Damn it" whispered Shadow, losing consciousness.

"Hang on Shadow! We'll take you to the Hospital Wing!" shouted McGonagall. The professors picked Shadow up and headed to the Hospital Wing.

Professor Snape came into Dumbledore's office and asked, "What do you need sir?"

"I need you to look into Shadow's memories to know who he really is. If Voldemort is after him, we must know why" explained Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. I will find out where he is" exclaimed Snape. Snape left the room and Dumbledore hoped he was doing the right thing.

The three professors got to the Hospital Wing and placed Shadow on one of the beds. Shadow was breathing heavily and sweating.

"I'll go get a nurse" stated a professor.

"Thank you" smiled McGonagall. The professor went to get a nurse. "Keep an eye on him while I go get Sonic" ordered McGonagall. A professor nodded and McGonagall left the room.

In History of Magic, Professor Filtwich was going over the instructions until Professor McGonagall came in the room.

"I need to take Sonic Hedgehog to the Hospital Wing. I hope you don't mind" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Of course Professor McGonagall. You may go Sonic" nodded Professor Filtwick. Sonic looked happy to be out of the class. He followed McGonagall out of the door.

"Why are we going to the nurse?" asked Sonic.

"You need to see something" replied McGonagall. They kept walking to the Hospital Wing.

The nurse cleaned and bandaged his wound. She placed a cup on Shadow's lips. "This will help the poison go away" assured the nurse. Shadow drank it and shivered. He's never been this weak except for when the Black Arms attacked for the first time.

Professor McGonagall came in and told someone to stay in the hall. She went to the nurse and asked, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine as long as he drinks the antidote to the poison three times a day for a while" replied the nurse. Sonic overheard the word poison and came in the room.

"Poison?" asked Sonic, concerned. He saw Shadow on a bed and shouted, "Shadow!" Sonic went over to him and he looked at him. Shadow looked back at him.

"H-Hey Son-Sonic" stuttered Shadow.

"What happened?" asked Sonic, as he looked at McGonagall.

"Those aliens attacked and he got stabbed in the stomach" explained McGonagall.

"The dagger must've had poison on it. It's a poison that slowly gets to the heart" explained the nurse.

Sonic looked at Shadow and asked, "Mind if I stay with him until dinner?"

"I don't mind Sonic" replied the nurse.

"I must go back to my class" exclaimed McGonagall, leaving the room. The nurse went to another part of the Hospital Wing to make more of the antidote. Sonic sat on a chair by the bed and kept an eye on Shadow.

"Hang on Shadow. You'll be better soon" assured Sonic. Shadow smiled before he lost consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Forbidden Forest, the Black Arms and Voldemort were in front of a cauldron. Voldemort held the vial with Shadow's blood and poured the blood into the cauldron. A light surrounded the cauldron and a black creature came out of it.

"Welcome back Black Doom" exclaimed Voldemort. The Black Arms bowed to their dark lord.

"Who are you?" asked Black Doom.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I revived you with you son's blood" replied Voldemort.

"Shadow?" asked Black Doom. He laughed at this. "Let's see him try to kill me again" laughed Black Doom.

000000000000000000000000

Sonic still sat on the chair by Shadow's bed. He saw his hand glow and was curious.

'Could it mean...oh no' Sonic thought. Black Doom must have been revived. The glow disappeared when the door opened. Sonic looked behind him to see Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"I thought you hated Shadow" exclaimed Sonic.

"I do. Harry convinced us to come" exclaimed Ron.

"Glad to have you here anyway" smiled Sonic. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine went towards the bed.

"I hope he gets better" exclaimed Harry.

"You can't be serious" stated Hermoine.

"Look, I talked to him and he's a great person" exclaimed Harry. They all looked at him on the bed.

0000000000000000000000

In Shadow's dream, the glow appeared by Shadow. **"Black Doom has been revived" ** exclaimed the glow.

"I know. I messed up" stated Shadow, sad.

**"It was going to happen anyway. Right now, you need to recover"** exclaimed the glow. The glow saw that Shadow was deep in thought. **"What's wrong Shadow?"** asked the glow, concerned.

"I'm worried about Rouge. What if Black Doom attacks her?" replied Shadow.

**"She can take care of herself. She's strong enough to stand against him"** assured the glow.

"Thanks" smiled Shadow. Shadow thought for a minute. "Why don't we talk like this more often?" asked Shadow.

**"I guess it's because there's too much danger ahead so I only give you warnings"** replied the glow. They both continued to talk.

00000000000000000000000

The nurse came to the bed and asked, "Mind waking him for me? I need to give him more of the antidote." Sonic nodded and shook Shadow awake. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"You need to drink more antidote" explained Sonic. The nurse placed the cup on Shadow's lips and he drank and shivered. The nurse left to make more antidote.

"How are you Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"I feel like crap. 1. I am very weak. Doom is revived" replied Shadow.

"He's what!" shouted a voice from the door. They turned to see Hagrid. "How!" shouted Hagrid, as he walked towards the bed.

"They got my blood and revived him. Simple as that" replied Shadow.

"How would your blood revive him? Unless..." asked Hermoine. Sonic sat Shadow up on the bed while the others looked at them, surprised.

"It's about time you figured that out" exclaimed Shadow.

"Wait! You're Shadow the Hedgehog!" shouted Ron, in disbelief.

"Yep" smirked Shadow.

"Then you're Sonic the Hedgehog!" shouted Ron, looking at Sonic.

"Yep" smiled Sonic.

"Just don't tell anyone else" exclaimed Shadow.

"Of course we won't! You killed Black Doom once and we are grateful for that" exclaimed Hagrid.

"I didn't do it on my own" smiled Shadow, looking at Sonic. Sonic smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry was confused by all of this and asked, "What's going on?"

"Harry, these are the heroes who killed Black Doom" exclaimed Hermoine. Harry looked at Sonic and Shadow, surprised.

"Dinner is about to start. We should get going" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Alright. See you later Shadow. I'm sorry for misjudging you" smiled Ron. Shadow smiled back and lied down on the bed. The others left the Hospital Wing.


End file.
